karls_stormwrack_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons of the Abyssal Planes
All devils and demons are called demons. The realms of the Abyss are not divided along the lines of LE and CE but rather all demons seek to unleash chaos upon the other planes with varying methodologies but still as a semi-united front led by the Demon Lords. The Demon Lords Major: * Abraxas '''was a demon lord also called '''The Unfathomable. He busied himself finding out more about the workings of magic, discovering magic words and spells, unearthing lost arcane secrets, and finding and creating powerful talismans. * Baphomet- The Prince of Beasts looked similar to a gigantic minotaur with coarse black fur that covered his body. He was widely worshiped among minotaurs as well. If he had his way all civilization would crumble and all races would embrace their base animal savagery. * Demogorgon- The third Prince of Demons, he was a monstrous demon with a humanoid, scaly body, two mandrill-like heads, tentacles in place of arms, clawed feet, and a tail. Obsessed with the destruction of order throughout the multiverse. The current Demon King. * Fraz-Urb'luu- The self-styled Prince of Deception was a mysterious, winged demon lord. Spreads chaos through rumor and subterfuge. His goals and allegiances are unclear. * Graz'zt- Also known as The Dark Prince, Graz'zt was a guileful, cunning demon lord that appeared as a handsome, muscular humanoid with obsidian skin. He delights in displays of selfish hedonism and decadent desires especially when these a brought about through at the expense of others. * Juiblex- known as the Faceless Lord, was a monstrous, multi-colored ooze covered in red eyes. He was mainly concerned with causing destruction. Does not accept worshipers turns them all into slimes instead. * Orcus- The self-proclaimed Lord of the Undead, Orcus seeks a state of death for all living creatures and is willing to work with anyone with passion for killing and necromancy. * Yeenoghu- Similar in appearance to the gnolls who worshiped him, was also called the Lord of Savagery, maintained a feud with Baphomet. Revels in senseless slaughter. * Zuggtmoy, also known as the Demon Queen of Fungi, and the Lady of Rot and Decay, was a demon whose only desire was to infect living creatures with her spores, making them her mindless slaves and, eventually, into rotting and decomposing hosts for mushrooms, moulds and spores that she spawned. Minor: * Dagon is a demon lord, also called Prince of the Depths. Is served by aquatic demons, especially wastrilith, and is worshipped by aquatic races such as kraken, chuuls, sea hags, water nagas, and kuo-toa. * Kostchtchie- a demon lord who corrupted frost giants into worshiping him, and called himself the Prince of Wrath. * Lolth -- '''while often considered a god the patron of the Drow has become corrupted to the point of having her own realm in the Abyssal Planes. Seldom plays a part in Demonic politics preferring her own agendas. * '''Malcanthet was a demon lord. She was also called Queen of Succubi. * Obox-ob, also known as the Prince of Vermin spreads chaos through the breeding and corruption of creatures such as rats, insects, and other pests. *